


the world is a ghetto

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Deutsch | German, Fanmix, Français | French, Holocaust, I Tried, Multi-Era, Multilingual Character, Music, Mutant Rights, Old Friends, Playlist, Polski | Polish, Randomness, Yiddish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peace was never an option."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is a ghetto

  1. **Jewish Town [Krakow Ghetto: Winter '41]** / Isabelle Durin  & Michaël Ertzscheid
  2. **Bei Mir Bist Du Schön** / The Mill Dogs
  3. **Es Brent (It's Burning)** / Geoff Berner
  4. **Ermutigung (Encouragment)** / Klaus Lage
  5. **Rest Young Child** / John Ottman  & Jasper Randall
  6. **A Pain That I'm Used To** / Depeche Mode
  7. **Helden (Heroes)** / David Bowie
  8. **Passover** / Joy Division
  9. **Souriez (Smile)** / Merzhin
  10. **Gehat Hob Ikh a Heym (I Once Had A House)** / Voices of the Ghetto
  11. **It's Not Enough** / The Who
  12. **Condemnation** / Depeche Mode
  13. **Les enfants (The children)** / Yann Tiersen
  14. **Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy (Love will forgive you everything)** / Hanka Ordonówna
  15. **I Saved the World Today** / Eurythmics
  16. **Old Friends** / Simon  & Garfunkel
  17. **Te souviens-tu (Do you remember?)** / Manu Chao
  18. **Metal on Metal** / Kraftwerk
  19. **Trouble Every Day** / The Mothers of Invention
  20. **That Was the President** / Phil Ochs
  21. **You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies** / Simon  & Garfunkel
  22. **Ay lyu-lyu, Nakht Un Regen (Night and Rain)** / Heroes  & Poets
  23. **The World is a Ghetto** / War
  24. **You Always Hurt the One You Love** / The Mills Brothers
  25. **So Long Eric** / Charles Mingus



 

[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/erik-magneto)


End file.
